Mommy and Daddy
by WriterGirlKatie
Summary: Kate is pregnant with Josh but she loves Castle. Josh finds out about her secret and confronts her. Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Kate was 7 months pregnant. With Josh. One night they forgot the condom and 6 weeks later Kate found out that she is pregnant. She left her apartment and moved toward him. She stayed with him only because of the child. She didn't want the child to grow without dad. In a drawer in the nightstand she had a paper where it said: "I love you, Rick. But I can't tell it to you." Two days before that fateful night Josh found the paper. The next day they went to check and doctor told them that they will have a baby boy. The next day, Kate was all day at the precinct. She returned in the evening. As soon as she opened the door, there were suitcases with her things and Josh waiting for her.

"I wrapped you all your clothes. I kept all things we have for the baby. It's over. Give me the keys here, "Josh said quietly. Kate nodded. She removed the key from her and placed it on the table.

"I stayed with you just because of the little boy. I see that it didn't have meaning. You found that paper, didn't you? "Kate asked.  
"Yeah I found. You lied to me all the time! Get out! "he yelled at her and gave her a slap. Kate took the suitcases and slammed the door behind her. She loaded things into the car and drove to the Castle. All things she left in the car and went up. She slightly knocked on the door. Rick was home alone because Alexis was with her boyfriend and Martha was in the theater. He went to the door and opened it. Kate just stood there with her hands on her stomach and her head bowed. Rick took her hand and invited her inside. They sat together on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Josh and I broke up. He threw me out of the apartment. Can I stay here tonight, please?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes of course. You can stay here with the baby as long as you want. Above is a spare room, you will stay there, "he said and grabbed her hand. Kate hugged him and squeezed him hard. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It means so much to me. Will you help me with my suitcases? It stayed down in the car, "Kate whispered.  
"Sure." They went down and took Kate's suitcases into her new room.

"Go take a shower and then come down, okay?" he asked. Kate nodded and 15 minutes later she lacked stairs into the living room. Castle wasn't there. He sat in his office and on the table laid paper where Kate wrote her feelings. Kate stayed in the kitchen and made some tea. Rick came up to her and hugged her from behind. Kate winced and turned to face him.  
"I don't want to bother you. I don't want to interfere," she said. Rick put his finger to her lips.

"Don't talk. You don't bother. We will arrange room for you and your baby. I'll take care of you both, "he put his hands on her belly and she smiled.  
"This means a lot. I don't know how to thank you, "said Kate.

"You haven't to thank. Now take the tea and go to bed, it's late and you need to rest, "Castle said. Kate took the cup, gave him a kiss on his cheek and went up to her room. When she finished her tea she went to bed and around midnight she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

About 9 o'clock in the morning Rick woke up, made tea and went to Kate. She was still asleep. She was wrapped in a duvet and she was smiling. Castle took her shoulder and shook her a little. Kate opened her eyes and smiled even more.

"Good morning," he whispered Castle.  
"Good morning," replied Kate.  
"Did you sleep well? You looked happy. "  
"I slept wonderfully. Thank you, "she said and hugged him. Rick pulled her a little and then smiled at her. He handed her tea and she drank.

"My boy kicked me all night and actually he is doing it now too," said Kate. Rick asked her by his look if he could and when she nodded, he put his hand on her belly.

"Yeah, I can feel it. He is strong. Kate, I will tell it mom and Alexis by myself. I don't want you to exhibit stress, "he said after a moment.

"Thank you. I think I'll take day off today and I'll be home, pardon here, "she stammered.

"You are at home here. You and your baby,"he said kissing her on the forehead. It was an intimate moment for them, but nothing happened.  
Kate during the day she called her dad and told him what was happening. Jim wasn't angry at her and he was glad that his daughter is happy, pleased and safe. Castle then tonight said Alexis and Martha that Kate will stay with the baby with them. Martha was thrilled and Alexis was already looking forward to watch over the baby.

 **2 months later**

Kate was now 9 months pregnant. During those two months they arranged a room for her and her a baby. They painted it blue. They bought white furniture and dark blue stroller. Kate was happy every moment with him. He took care of her. They experienced intimate moments together and every day Kate gave Rick kiss on his cheek and he gave her kiss on her forehead. All the time he didn't tell Kate that he loves her and Kate neither. They loved each other, but only Rick knew it was mutual.

One night, it was the day before the date of childbirth, Kate was lying in her bed and looked at all the pictures of the ultrasound she had. Suddenly she felt something strange and painful. She went downstairs and knocked on the door of Rick's office. Rick opened the door.

"What's going on? You can't sleep? "He asked.  
"I think he wants out," Kate said breathlessly. Rick took her in his arms and went with her to the hospital.  
"What's going on?" the nurse asked. Rick put Kate on the bed and grabbed her hand.  
"Kate will give birth. The term is supposed to have tomorrow, "he said quickly and she strongly squeezed his hand.  
"I'm afraid. Stay with me, please, "she whispered.  
"Don't be afraid. I am with you and I will be with you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm not a doctor so please excuse any mistakes about the delivery.**_

About 15 minutes later, Kate was lying in the delivery room and held Rick's hand.

"It's time to push, Miss Beckett," the doctor said. Kate pushed and Rick stroked her forehead.

"Again Kate, you can do it," said Rick and Kate pushed again.  
"I can see the head. He will be here in a moment. Only five times and he will be out,"said the doctor. Kate strongly pushed five times and then she and Rick heard crying.  
"You did it, Kate," Rick whispered and kissed her forehead.  
"Is he okay? Where is he? "Kate whispered tiredly.

"They are just checking him, quiet," said Rick and wiped sweat from her forehead. When the doctor checked the baby, put it into Kate's arms. Kate smiled and cried.

"He is perfect and so tiny," Kate whispered and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Yeah, he's wonderful. I love him and you too Kate, "Rick whispered.  
"I love you too," said Kate and Rick kissed her on the lips.  
"Have you a name for him?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"Alexander."  
"It's perfect," said Castle. The nurse came and took Alex from Kate.  
"I'm taking him for one more check. Now we will take you into a room, you need to rest, "said the nurse. Kate nodded, kissed Rick and fell asleep.

When she was taken to a room, Rick sat in the chair. Beside the bed was the cradle in which slept Alexander. Rick was happy to have them both. Alex woke up and started to cry. Kate twitched and woke up. Castle took Alex in his arms and tried to calm him down.  
"Do not cry. You will wake up mommy, "he whispered to him. Kate looked at them tired and she was smiling. Rick noticed that Kate is awake and sat closer to her.

"Kate, you should sleep. I will take care of him. I spoke with the doctor, in two days I can get you both to home, "he said, kissing her on the cheek," Can I ask you something? "he asked and Kate nodded.

"Will you let me register as Alexander's daddy? I love you both and I want to take care of you, "said Rick.  
"Yeah, I'll let you register there. You deserve it, "Kate said wearily and held out her hands. Castle handed Alex to her and both looked at each other lovingly.

Alex watched his mommy and daddy by his big eyes and then fell asleep. Kate put him in the cradle and fell asleep. Rick called Alexis, Martha and Jim and told them that Kate and Alex are fine.

The next day Martha, Alexis and Jim came to them. Everyone rocked Alex and Kate got flowers. Kate thanked them and then they were alone again with Rick and Alex. Next day before Kate woke up, Rick wrapped all things. When Kate woke up, the doctor came and checked Alex and Kate. After checking she feed him and then they went home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they opened the door, there were Martha, Alexis, Jim, Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Gates waiting for them.  
"Welcome home!" exclaimed all. Alex woke up and started to cry.  
"Don't cry. They came to welcome you sweetie, "said Kate and cradled him in her arms.  
"Thank you for being here," said Rick.

They spent all forenoon with friends. Everyone hugged Alex and tickled his cheek. Alex looked at them and listened to everything they said. Captain Gates held him for a moment and congratulated Kate. Rick, Espo and Ryan moved cradle from Kate's room to the bedroom because Rick wanted Kate with Alex with him. Lanie chatted with Kate and Alexis; she asked her how she coped it. At the end of the celebration Kate thanked everyone for coming and for gifts and announced that she will register Rick as Alex's father. At first Jim and Martha were a little shocked, but when they spoke to them, they recognized that this is the best solution.

After celebrating Kate fed Alex and put him to sleep. Then she and Castle cleaned up and went to the bedroom to Alex and they went to bed. Kate snuggled up to Rick and closed her eyes.

"You're tired, you should sleep. When he wakes up, I will take care of him. You don't breastfeed. Why? "he asked her.  
"The whole pregnancy I was in constant stress, only the last two months, when I was with you, I was calm," said Kate.  
"Okay. Now go to sleep, "he whispered in her ear and pulled her closer to him. After a moment the only sound was Kate's regular breathing.  
About hour later Alex woke up and began to cry. Kate opened her eyes, but Rick has held Alex in his arms and rocked him.

"Don't cry. Daddy changes your diaper," he whispered to him. He took him to the nursery and there he changed Alex's diaper. Kate got up and followed him. She stood in the doorway and watched Rick playing with Alex. Rick tickling Alex's belly and then he dressed him. He took him in his arms and noticed Kate.

"You're cute when you're playing with him. I'm glad I have you," Kate said and hugged her love of her life and her son.  
"I'm glad I have you both. I hope that Josh won't try to get him."  
"He has no right. His dad is you and you always will. He has beautiful blue eyes like you and brown hair, but he is so tiny, "Kate said, "I'm afraid that I could hurt him. Do you think I'm a good mom?" she asked.  
"You're perfect mom. I love you, "he said and kissed her.

"I love you too," said Kate and left him alone with Alex. Rick was playing with him next hour before Alex fell asleep. He carried him into the cradle and sat close to him.

In the evening Kate cooked dinner and during dinner she said to Rick she would like to return to work as soon as possible.  
"Go look at Alex. He is sleeping and he wants his om to be with him," he said a little annoyed.

"I'll take him to the precinct. I've already spoke with Gates and she agreed. She said that she will watch over him," said Kate, "Rick, please," said Kate and made a puppy eyes.

"How long will you stay home?"  
"For three months," said Kate.  
"Okay," said Rick. Kate sat in his lap and hugged him.  
"Thanks," she said and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate endured being at home only four weeks. The next day she dressed Alex dressed and went with him to the precinct. Everyone looked at her surprised. Kate sat down at the table and pulled Alex out of the seat. Captain Gates came to her.

"What are you doing here? You should have been home for three months, "said Gates.  
"I cannot to be home. Rick doesn't know that I'm here, "said Kate and rocked Alex.

"Okay, so be here. Can I hold him?" asked the captain. Kate was a little surprised, but handed Alex to Gates. She smiled at him, rocked him for a moment and then put him in the seat. The elevator doors opened and in it was Rick. He looked very angry. He came to Kate and grabbed hard her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?! You said that you'll be home three months!" he yelled at her. Kate she pushed him away.  
"Don't shout at me. I cannot to be home. I want to do just some papers. Please," said Kate, "Alex is pretty happy. I fed him and soon he will sleep, "she said and hugged him. Rick stroked her hair and kissed her on her cheek. Meanwhile Alex fell asleep. Kate sat down and filling out forms. In the evening they went home together. Alex was a good baby, so he almost didn't cry all day and he slept a lot.

 **5 months later**

Alex quickly grew and made his parents happy. Josh had him only once and then he said that he doesn't want to care about him. Kate went back to work and Alexis cared about Alex. She liked him as if he was her own brother.

It was evening and Kate with Rick celebrated half a year. Both were so happy together. Martha and Alexis have offered to watch over Alex. Kate and Rick had dinner in the restaurant and then went to the hotel. Kate had a lovely gift for Rick. She had framed paper where she wrote "I love you. Always." When she gave him the gift, Rick was surprised and hugged her. Then he stood before her, reached into his pocket and knelt.

"I know we're not together for long, but I love you and I want you and Alex spend the rest of my life with me. You are important to me and I can't and I don't t want to imagine life without you. Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me? "Rick asked with a serious expression on his face. Kate stood and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, Rick! Yes, yes, I will marry you," Kate said quickly and Rick had slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed and hugged for a long time.


End file.
